


just this one time

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Polyamory, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: hyunwoo and hoseok share the same hotel room in hong kong, and minhyuk sneaks in at midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we all know that minhyuk had fallen asleep when kihyun did the monlittletv, but the idea of him sneaking into boyfies' room is just too cute that i need to put it in words and share with the world.

"you shouldn't let kihyun sleep alone in your room," hyunwoo said when minhyuk climbed on his bed this past midnight. "and, the managers wouldn't like it when they found out."

"why would they not? it's not like i commit a crime with you two," minhyuk replied nonchalantly as he dropped his tired body on the comfortable bed. "we didn't have much time together, and now you two are sharing the same room, which is good, so i can just stay here without kicking someone's ass out."

minhyuk was right; they rarely had time together lately because they were busy with the group's tight schedules, but hyunwoo didn't like the idea of minhyuk sneaking into his room with hoseok  _illegally_ like this—leaving kihyun alone was a bad idea wasn't his main reason; hyunwoo just didn't want anyone else to discover their relationship (if it wasn't that obvious already) because he still thought it was wrong—but hoseok clearly loved the brunet's presence in their room.

"no one will find out," said hoseok, joining minhyuk in bed. "minhyuk can go back to his room early in the morning before kihyun wakes up and everything will be alright."

"no one wakes up before kihyun," hyunwoo sighed rather heavily, but he gave in eventually. seeing how hoseok embraced minhyuk oh so comfortably and how minhyuk looked so soft and small in the blond's toned arms melted him—it always did, he couldn't resist.

it didn't take long for hyunwoo to lie down on the side of his body, squishing minhyuk between him and hoseok. the bed was small; he almost felt sorry for minhyuk for being trapped without much space, but minhyuk seemed to enjoy it. after what the youngest had gone through these past days—his knee acting up was the hardest thing hyunwoo'd ever witnessed—this was the first time minhyuk looked comfortable.

maybe letting minhyuk stay with them was the right thing to do. hyunwoo was so tense lately, mostly because minhyuk's condition, and last time hoseok wasn't in a good state as well; hyunwoo remembered how he felt so suffocated seeing hoseok lose his grip around the bottle and seemed to have a difficulty to breathe during their previous stage. however, now, with his two boyfriends sleeping soundly in his arms—minhyuk instinctively let hyunwoo slide his arm beneath his head, using his upper arm as a pillow, and hoseok exhaled softly when hyunwoo's other hand rested on his hip—everything felt just so right. it would be just one night, but he was glad he could breathe easier without worries.

"goodnight, guys," he muttered before letting his eyes close, "i love you two."

 

+

 

hyunwoo had expected that minhyuk didn't want to let go of his boyfriends' warmth in the morning. with hands gripping on hoseok's shirt, he whined when hyunwoo woke him up.

"you don't want to go back to your room with kihyun?" hyunwoo asked and minhyuk shook his head, tucking his head back under hoseok's chin.

hoseok mumbled about letting it slide just for this time and hyunwoo complied.

kissing minhyuk's temple—and then hoseok's—he pulled them back to his embrace and used the remaining time to go back to sleep.


End file.
